


If You're Happy and You Know It..

by starksnack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Gay, Happy, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Married Life, POV Steve Rogers, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Parenthood, Precious Peter Parker, Toddlers, True Love, as in Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Peter learned a new song.Just some cute Steeb and Petey floof.





	If You're Happy and You Know It..

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a Tumblr post, if I find it, I will link it here.
> 
> Special thanks to [Ro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefirstavenger_1/pseuds/Thefirstavenger_1) for betaing this fic for me.
> 
> This is totally spoiler free for everything because my ass is still stuck in 2012.

Rain in New York always ruined everything. Steve had been having a fantastic day out in the park with his son, he had pushed him on the rickety swings and caught him at the bottom of the purple plastic slide. They had even sat together on the blue rocking duck until Peter had whined that he’d had enough.

 

Then the cold rain had started and Steve had been forced to cut their afternoon short to take cover in a bus shelter and wait out the showers. That had been almost an hour ago and Peter was getting cranky in his arms.

 

The grey and blue henley Steve had dressed him in was still a little damp and his tiny baby jeans were wet at the cuffs. Steve cuddled him closer to keep him warm and pressed a kiss to his baby’s forehead as he dug his phone out of his back pocket and dialed Tony’s number.

 

His husband answered almost immediately if a little breathless, “Hey babe, I was just telling Pep about how much I love you, what’s up?”

 

“Hey doll, love you too.” Steve tucked the phone between his ear and his shoulder so he could have both hands free to hold Peter. “Pete and I are stuck out in the rain,” Steve sighed as he bounced the four year old on his hip to keep him entertained, “I don’t want to take him home on the subway.”

 

Tony had forbidden Steve from riding on the subway ever since he had gotten jumped by some guys looking to kidnap Tony’s husband for ransom money. Being an Avenger already made him a high risk target, that coupled with being a Stark made the subway was the worst place for him to be, especially with his arms full off their four year old son.

 

“Don’t worry, I got it” his voice was soft and soothing. There was some chatter on Tony’s end before he was back on the line, “I just sent Happy to fetch you guys.”

 

“Thanks,” Steve’s sigh of relief was audible, “I love you doll.”

 

“Love you too, Steve,” Tony responded with kissy noises at the phone. Steve held back a laugh as he hung up.

 

“Uncle Hap?” Peter’s words caught on the end of ‘uncle’ and Steve couldn’t help but smile. His son grinned a toothily as he smacked his hands against Steve’s shoulders. “Dada taught me a new song for Uncle Hap!”

 

“That’s great Peter,” Steve smoothed down his son’s curls shifting his little bundle of joy to his other arm with a smooch on his chubby cheek, “I can’t wait to hear it.”

 

Peter’s laugh was mischievous in a way that confirmed he was Tony’s son in everything but blood and Steve couldn’t hold back the grin that broke out across his face as he continued to bounce Peter on his hip.

 

A black Audi with Stark plates rolled up and Steve immediately tucked Peter into his brown leather jacket to shield his son from the frigid rain as he left the cover of the bus shelter.

 

Happy met him halfway carrying an umbrella and pulling open the backseat door. “It is always good to see you Mr. Stark-Rogers.”

 

“It’s good to see you too Happy,” Steve shook the driver’s hand before leaning into the back to securely buckle Peter up in his car seat. He gave the toddler his favourite stuffed dog and a container full of Goldfish crackers before rounding the car to sit in the passenger seat. “How many times so I have to tell you to call me Steve?”

 

“Steeb,” Peter gurgled in the backseat pulling at his dogs ears before kissing them better with loud smooching sounds. “Steeb, Steeb, Steeb,” he sang as Happy started up the car and pulled away from the curb.

 

“Yup, that’s me.” Steve turned to look back at his son with a smile and a wink.

 

“No,” Peter shook his head indignantly hugging his dog to his chest as he picked up a Goldfish and popped it into his mouth, “you’re Papa.”

 

“Yeah, I’m your Pops,” Steve began rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to figure out how to explain this to his son, “but sometimes I’m Steve.”

 

“No,” Peter shouted and Steve immediately reached out to his little boy in an effort to calm him down. “You’ll always be my papa.”

 

“Of course, baby,” Steve smiled. That seemed to satisfy Peter as he quieted down for the rest of the trip home. Steve entertained Happy with some small talk but kept shooting glances back at his baby. Peter alternated between playing with his dog and gazing up at the passing building in wonder. Steve felt his heart swell when Peter tried to share his snacks with his dog.

 

Steve had decided to take Peter out to a park in Brooklyn by his old apartment to avoid the paparazzi and spend time with his son undisturbed. Now he kind of regretted it as they were stuck in traffic heading back in to the city. One part of him wondered how Happy got there so fast to pick him up in the first place, the roads were an absolute nightmare.

 

“Uncle Hap,” Peter piped up from the back seat gaining the combined attention of both the men, “wanna hear a song?” Steve turned to look at his son who was whispering conspiratorially with his dog.

 

“Sure kid,” Happy had parked the car, they hadn’t moved in twenty minutes, and was drumming his fingers against the steering wheel impatiently.

 

Peter let out another maniacal cackle, shooting his dog an impish smile, before beginning to sing, “if you’re Happy and you know it-”

 

“Oh, god.”

 

“Clap your hands!”

 

The car was silent as Happy muttered something about running Tony over. Steve just tried to muffle his laugh as Happy, with great resignation on his face clapped his hands in time with the song. It didn’t stop there, in fact, it continued for the hour it took for them to get home with Peter yelling at the top of his lungs. Steve laughed at Happy’s blissed out reaction when they finally made it to the parking garage for Avengers Tower.

 

He exited the car pulling open the back door and undoing the latches on the car seat. He pulled Peter out and into his arms pressing a kiss to his forehead. When the toddler held up his dog with a raised eyebrow Steve pecked a kiss on the stuffed animal too. “Thank you for singing to us, Pete.”

 

Steve’s augmented hearing picked up the ding of the elevator and suddenly Tony was jogging toward them looking absolutely delicious in his work clothes. He launched himself at Steve who was all too happy to receive kisses from his husband.

 

“Dada!” Peter squealed when Tony peppered kisses across his nose and cheeks. Peter’s dog got a couple kisses too as Tony beamed up at them.

 

“Hey doll,” Steve shifted Peter over to settle on his hip so he could throw an arm over Tony and pull the smaller man to his side exactly where he belonged, “you’re home early.”

 

“When I have you both to come home to, are you really that surprised?” Steve bent down to slot their mouths together reveling in the taste of Tony’s coconut chapstick and the underlying hint of motor oil.

 

“Tony,” Happy was practically growling as he rounded the car with Steve’s baby bag. He handed the blue and grey backpack off to Steve before glaring at his boss. “I can’t believe you taught him _the song that shall not be named._ ”

 

“Awwe Harold,” Tony smirked that devilish grin that Steve absolutely adored and winked at his son, “don’t be such a downer.”

 

“If you’re Happy and you know it,” Peter squealed waving his dog around.

 

“Clap your hands,” Tony and Steve finished together with twin smiles.

 

Happy let out a load groan coupled with a glare at Tony before smiling at Peter and clapping his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! I appreciate every single one of you.  
> Drop me a comment and let me know what I can do better, what you want to see, and how I can improve.  
> I am always bored so come yell at me on [tumblr](https://starksnack.tumblr.com/) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/starksnack/).


End file.
